The present invention relates to a joining structure of a connector, and more particularly to a joining structure between connectors in each of which a terminal portion of a wire harness is connected and arranged within a connector housing.
Conventionally, in order to improve a handling property of a plurality of connectors, there is proposed a joining structure of a connector for joining connectors to each other.
Such joining structure of the connector includes a structure using an engaging projection and an engaging groove.